Currently, a conventional anti-rollover three-section guide rail comprises an upper rail, a middle rail and a fixed rail which are sequentially in rolling fit with each other, wherein the upper rail is in rolling fit with the middle rail through rollers pivoted to two sides of the upper rail. However, in actual application, because stress is concentrated to one side of the upper rail, the upper rail inclines towards the side, and the force of the roller on the side of the upper rail applied to the middle rail is greater than the force of the roller on the other side of the upper rail applied to the middle rail, i.e., one side of the middle rail has larger wear, and the service life of the anti-rollover three-section guide rail is further affected.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.